


We mark the hours, every one, until we see you again.

by shejustwantstowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: "I'm sorry" I type as tears run down my face, Dowoon is mentioned, Harry Potter AU, I'm so fucking sorry for this but, Jae dies while fighting Voldemort and Death Eaters, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Set in the Great Wizarding War, Unsuccessful attempt at time travelling, Why did I even think about this, YoungFeel Week 2018, Younghyun Wonpil and Jae are lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: “Wonpil, what the fuck are you doing?” Younghyun seethes. “Give them back! NOW!”Wonpil shakes his head, and throws the Time Turner under the bed, hiding it from Younghyun. His lover screams when he sees what happened to the magical object and just sinks down to the ground, covering his face with hands while ugly sobs come out of his mouth.Wonpil’s heart breaks at the sight. He sits down and gathers Younghyun in his arms, soothing his cries until his sobs die down into little sniffles.“I just want him back so bad, Pirrie,” Younghyun tiredly whispers.“I do, too, hyung. So much,” Wonpil whispers back, threading his hands through his lover’s hair.





	We mark the hours, every one, until we see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE EVERYTHING ELSE, I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS.
> 
> I've always wanted to a HP AU, but never in my wildest dreams would I think that I'd write something like this first.
> 
> I love my kids okay and they love each other so much that's all bye.
> 
> Again, I am so sorry ;-;

_ I mark the hours, every one _

_ Nor have I yet outrun the Sun.  _

_ My use a value, unto you,  _

_ Are gauged by what you have to do. _

* * *

 

 

Time is running out.

 

Wonpil runs as fast as he could through the large manor, not even stopping to catch his breath. What he’s chasing is more important than his lungs now.

 

When Dowoon told him what Younghyun is planning to do, he doesn’t think twice. He goes back to their home.

 

The home they shared with--

 

Wonpil shakes errant and sorrowful thoughts away as he nears their room.

 

He opens the door to Younghyun holding a Time Turner in his hands. He moves before his mind can really register it.

 

He takes the Time Turner from Younghyun’s hands and then takes his wand, too. Younghyun looks at him with half-crazed eyes, filled with tears and with fury.

 

“Wonpil, what the fuck are you doing?” Younghyun seethes. “Give them back! NOW!”

 

Wonpil shakes his head, and throws the Time Turner under the bed, hiding it from Younghyun. His lover screams when he sees what happened to the magical object and just sinks down to the ground, covering his face with hands while ugly sobs come out of his mouth.

 

Wonpil’s heart breaks at the sight. He sits down and gathers Younghyun in his arms, soothing his cries until his sobs die down into little sniffles.

 

“I just want him back so bad, Pirrie,” Younghyun tiredly whispers.

 

“I do, too, hyung. So much,” Wonpil whispers back, threading his hands through his lover’s hair. “But, hyung, we can’t do anything but wait now. Do you remember what he said? Before?”

 

Before _he_ \--Jaehyung, their lover, the stars to their moon and sun, the one-third that completed their souls and hearts and everything they have, the one that they will never see again--took his last breath. Smiling through the pain of a ruthless spell.

 

“That he’ll wait for us, out there. That he wants us to be happy here, because we deserve that and he’ll be at peace when we do that. But Pirrie, how? How can we be happy? If he’s not here?” Younghyun says, breaking into sobs again.

 

Wonpil feels tears well up in his eyes, and closes them as the tears roll down in his cheeks. “We have to try, hyung. For Jae-hyung, he doesn’t want us to be unhappy,” Wonpil says. As he thinks about it, he wants to locate the Time Turner himself and make those Death Eaters for taking their lover away.

 

But he remembers that no spell can bring back the dead to life. Not even a Time Turner and broken, determined hearts.

 

They will have to settle for marking each hour, each day, until they see Jaehyung again.

 

That’s all they can do.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah if you're reading this i'm sorry please don't hate me
> 
> scream at me (gently) on twitter: @shewritesfics


End file.
